


One, Two, Three... Three.....

by hobgobbin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobgobbin/pseuds/hobgobbin
Summary: Clem uses Jhin’s obsession with the number four against him for being a bitch and a scoundrel. He’s only getting THREE kisses this time... unless....
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	One, Two, Three... Three.....

**Author's Note:**

> ya boy. back at it again with the jhin/oc nonsense  
> I may have made jhin a lil too like. nice. but its my gay story and I get to make the evil criminal soft if I want to

Two small hands came up to cup the sides of Jhin’s face and drag him downward. The hands brought him down until he was face to face with a smiling little vastaya. Clem’s face radiated a saccharine sort of joy as he looked into Jhin’s uncovered eye. It was a normal look of his, he always seemed to have some sort of smile on his face. But oh, how the gentle look made Jhin’s stomach twist and turn. The adoration in his eye as he held Jhin’s face close to his created an uncomfortable tension in his chest as well. Perhaps it was the suddenness of the gesture that got him… Or at least that’s how he chose to rationalize it. It was… simply the surprise that made his insides stir. Clem wasn’t usually one to be forward enough to just grab his face like that; he usually just asked him to lean down. 

Jhin didn’t allow himself to be pulled too far down, so to close the rest of the gap between them Clem stood up on his tiptoes. Very gently Clem placed a few kisses around his mask. One on his left cheek… _One_. One on his right cheek… _Two_. And one on his forehead that he had to strain to get to… _Three_. After he’d given the third kiss Clem settled back down on his feet and looked up at Jhin again… _Three_ … _Only three_ … Jhin tensed a bit as Clem’s hands fell away from his face. _Three_ … It seemed like he was stopping there. Jhin stayed hunched over for a few moments, hovering above Clem’s smiling face. _One more kiss_ … _Just one more_ … Under the mask Jhin bit his lip and stopped himself from claiming the last kiss himself. Not that he really _could_ do it himself. He’d just be fruitlessly pressing his mask against Clem’s face like a fool. Jhin hesitated for a few more moments, but finally pulled away and straightened himself back out. As his eye drifted back downward he noticed Clem’s sweet, gentle smile was replaced with a mischievous one.

_Ah, so this was his plan, was it?_

Jhin’s uncovered eye narrowed at the little ferret man, who’s smile only grew more devious at the recognition. Was this his idea of mind games? How cute. It was more of an annoyance than anything. But… well… it _was_ working on him to some degree, unfortunately. He was just so stuck on the three… so tantalizingly close to that ideal number. His mind kept repeating ‘one more’ for that last kiss to make things perfect. Clem’s head tilted to the side and his brows furrowed into a concerned look, though the smile didn’t leave his face.

“Is something wrong, _darling_?” Clem’s question was very, very clearly mocking him. He was exploring some new emotional range, it seemed. The unusual tone and attitude for him would have been welcomed, were it not directed at him. And the pet name… Jhin’s stomach turned a bit again, much to his chagrin. Another unexpected twist from Clem tonight.

_No, of course not._ probably what Clem wanted to hear. And it’s certainly what Jhin wanted to say. He didn’t want to admit Clem’s plan was working, but... Denying it would only make matters worse. He had to say something, as much as he loathed admitting he was bothered by Clem’s little trick. 

“Are you trying to spite me? Get revenge for something?” With his words Jhin leaned back down closer to Clem’s face. “You’re doing a poor job of it. Though I must commend you for trying.”

“Am I, though?” Clem stood back up on his tiptoes, bringing his face but an inch away from Jhin’s. “You seem pretty bothered by something… Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong? Maybe I can help fix it.” 

The tone. The smile. The ache of being close enough for another kiss. They all burned through Jhin as he stood there, considering his options. Perhaps he was doing a better job than he thought with the mind games. A heavy sigh sounded from behind the mask as Jhin decided his course of action.

“Just… One more kiss…” He sounded much more shaky than intended as the words came out. “Please…”

What kind of tone was that? Absolutely _pathetic_. Jhin dug a canine into his lip as he internally chided himself for not keeping better control of his voice. Clem seemed to enjoy it though; his plea was met with an innocent chuckle and those little hands coming back up to rest on his mask. 

“Oh, now why didn’t you say so? All you had to do was ask!”

Clem bridged the last bit of space to place a kiss on the lips of the mask… _Four! Finally_... Jhin let out a sigh and relaxed a bit as Clem pressed his face to the mask. It was a sort of hollow victory. Jhin couldn’t feel the sensation of the kiss, but he was comforted by reaching his goal, at the very least. He still ached a bit, wanting to feel Clem’s soft lips on his own, but it was better this way. He got his four kisses, and the vastaya got to kiss his perfected face. When Clem finally pulled away from the kiss, he returned to his more relaxed posture and smiled yet again; gently, this time. The man’s little arms swung out and wrapped around Jhin’s waist, pulling him closer into a hug. Clem continued to look up at Jhin, his chin resting on the taller man’s chest. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, but quickly faded back to a neutral look.

“It’s rude to use someone’s neurosis against them, you know.” Jhin’s voice was flat, and not particularly serious in tone.

“It’s rude to tie someone up and threaten to murder them,” Clem retorted quickly, “but you’ve done that to me three times already.”

“Hm, touché, I suppose.” _Three times?_ Well, after this perhaps one more was in order. But that was a plan for another time.

One of Jhin’s hands came up to gently pet Clem’s hair as the ferret man snuggled his face into his chest. The little man gave a contented sigh as the hand glided through his hair, and occasionally rubbed one of his ears. Was this all a ploy for a little more affection? He wasn’t surprised, if that was the case. But Clem should learn to take his own advice, and _just ask_.


End file.
